


Disturbance

by ultrakinda_love



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Hank, Alien RK900, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Human, Crash Landing, Dead People, Eventual Relationships, Gen, Hank is referred to as Eight-One, Human Connor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal events, RK900 is anxious, RK900 is referred to as Nine-Hundred, Science Fiction by a person who does not actively read science fiction, completely different time and place than the game, specifically dead homeless guy in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrakinda_love/pseuds/ultrakinda_love
Summary: Officer Reed sees some weird shit.





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written SciFi in my life, but conspiracy theory videos and a 3rd Rock from the Sun marathon had me giddy over aliens :D

"A lot of people in both towns have made reports concerning the noise last night. I think maybe we should check it out again in the daylight, maybe keep a close eye on it?" He taps his fingers on the stack of papers clutched in his hands. The county was in a state of discomfort, and last night's events were still affecting him as well. 

_The boisterous boom that had cracked through the silence of the witching hour had not awoken him, at least. He had been up late thanks to the oddly placed howling of his two hellish hounds, Starla and Bennie. But after the deafening noise that seemed to shake the house and silence the dogs, there was no way in hell he was getting any sleep that night._

_His instinct was to check it out for himself. He had thrown on a jacket and his boots, flashlight in tow, and ran out the back door._

_The instincts he had been following came tumbling to a halt the second his stepped out into the night air. Something wasn't right. He could feel a deep tension blanketing the autumn countryside. Peering into the distance, he noticed a bluish hue painting the patch of woods just a mile down the road. Squinting hard, he could see the dim blue washing over the horizon, waves of light making their way towards him._

_Nothing about this felt right. It was as if his house had been flipped into another realm of existence._

_Panicked, he ran back into the house, closing and locking the door, before grabbing his phone to call up Stern. There was no way in hell he was going out there alone._

_Of course, his coworker had arrived well after the blue tint had washed over the vast fields, then sank in, showing no trace of it ever having been there. Stern had heard the crash, undoubtedly much less intense than Reed had felt._

_Their late night trek out to the woods, however, had left them high and dry. There was nothing mysterious, nor crash-causing between the trees. All they found was small bits of scrap metal and glass shards, presumably left by some punk kids, but other than that, any trace of whatever had happened here was long gone. ___

__But the memories of the nightmare-ish noise had not left the memories of the towns' residents, and the haunting blue light had not left Gavin's._ _

__Letting out a sigh, he looked up at the back of the other man's head. "You hear anything I just said, Stern?"_ _

__The man in front of him on the sidewalk did not move, seeming not to acknowledge the cop's presence. It infuriated Gavin because he knew Connor was only ever trying to get on his nerves, acting like he wasn't worth the time of day._ _

__“Hey, asshole, I'm talking to you!” Huffing, he circled the taller man to stand himself obnoxiously in front of him. “Don't try to ignore me. This is important.”_ _

__Silver eyes lowered to meet his gaze, sharp and unreadable, and his blood ran cold. Shifting his eyes to look over what should have been a familiar face, Gavin found that the eyes weren't the only flaw. This was much taller- okay, maybe not that much taller, but he felt very small in its presence. Its nose and lips curved just slightly off compared to Stern, like it was put together haphazardly. And it did not speak to him as it stared, its expression did not change._ _

__Gavin's anxiety soared, begging him to get out of this situation. Awkwardly, he coughed, stuttering. “Er, sorry, I… Thought you were someone else…” Taking a step back, he let himself take his eyes off the haunting form, searching for something he knew._ _

__Spotting Connor down the street, he chanced one more glance towards the… man, who had not moved this whole time, then hauled ass down the block, stumbling over the sidewalk as he ran for his life towards the real Connor._ _


	2. Chameleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight-One lucks out, as usual, while Nine-Hundred may have just screwed himself over in his panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little loose with explanations because I just want some aliens aight

Holding his breath, he peered around the tree stump he had crouched behind to see two figures walking his way. These must be the “humans” that Eight-One had spoke of. They had come from the direction of the structure he had spotted when they first landed, or “fucking crashed and destroyed the whole damn ship” as his captain had put it.

He had left Nine-Hundred to finish disposing of the wreckage, reminding him to find a human to simulate as soon as possible. 

The trouble was the human had to be someone who would not be recognized, someone who would not reveal them as a doppelganger. No doubt the captain was already finding the perfect subject for his own disguise, while Nine-Hundred was cornered into his hiding place thanks to these imposing beings.

They were standing by the big tree now, their small light device pointed down towards the bits of scrap metal he had decided to leave in his rush to clean up. He could just vaguely make out the face of the taller form, slightly distorted by the shadows. 

“Whatever was here must have covered it's tracks pretty quickly.” The voice was low and tired, Nine-Hundred fixated on it cautiously. “I say we wrap this up and check back when it's daylight. It's too late for this shit, Reed.” 

He felt himself letting out a breath of relief, then stiffening when the light swung, flashing towards him. 

In his panic, his body shifted, twisting his flesh and organs into new places as he took on a new form. He heard the humans making their way back and looked down at himself, eyes met with pale appendages. His arms were soft, elbows bending outward, five rounded fingers stretched out from his palms. From what he could tell, he resembled the human bodies he had just encountered. He could only hope that he did not look too similar to the being accompanying “Reed.”

\---

He was miles away from the destroyed ship, having followed a cluster of bright lights that promised human life. He could only hope that Nine-Hundred had managed to clean the area and was on his own path to finding a fitting human. 

The lights were glaring as he neared the town, slipping silently through the grass behind buildings. He searched carefully, wanting to make the right choice seeing as he only had a single shot at shifting forms. 

There weren't many humans out at this time, he had spotted a few congregated in front of a larger building, but they all seemed too healthy, too friendly and recognizable. They weren't what he needed. 

As he passed through the shadows of the streets, he caught a glimpse of something.   
Peering into the dark alleyway, he found exactly what he needed. Slouched against the wall, there sat a large and gruff looking human. The greasy grey hair spilled down to its waist, a long messy patch of hair sprout from under its nose, covering its mouth. Dull blue eyes stared into nothing, glazed over below a ratty stocking cap. 

Eight-One approached without much caution, seeing as the body was already stiff and cold. His body began its shift as he neared, sculpting himself into the perfect replica. He decided to shorten the hair so it hung no lower than his shoulders, and the beard so it was more neatly cut. 

Crouching down to the body, he hoisted it over his shoulder as he stalked off down the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy!


End file.
